Ultraman (character)/Gallery
Ultraman Episode 0 ULTRAMAN-BIRTH.jpg|Birth of Ultraman Birth of Ultraman 2.jpg Birth of Ultraman.gif In-series Ultraman's first appearance.png|Ultraman's first appearance UltramanAFaceUp.png|Ultraman Type-A close up (Notice teeth and tongue) Ultraman_A_attack.png|Ultraman A-type costume Ultraman C.jpg Ultraman_in_city.png urutoramanae.jpg|A-Type Ultraman Ultraman Pose.jpg Ultraman 17.jpg hayata pose.jpg Ultraman_A_fighting.png Ultraman_A_fight.png regtuerg.JPG urutoramanchopi.JPG yrdshgf'.JPG Ultraman_(A)_bomb.png truhuyerhte.JPG Ultraman_(A)_fly.png|Ultraman flies to space Ultraman 10.jpg hayata specium 2.jpg|Specium Ray usr.png Ultraman 2.jpg|Ultraman Type-B costume UltramanB.png bandicam 2017-08-16 17-22-51-041.jpg Ultraman_b.png Ultraman_B_in_city.png Ultraman (B-Type).JPG Ultraman 15.jpg bandicam 2017-08-16 17-22-46-504.jpg Hayata 1.jpg Ultraman 12.jpg Ultraman 14.jpg O0600103913198278946.jpg|Ultraman Type-C costume Ultraman C ready.png Classic_Ultraman.png irfreg.JPG hihrhrt.jpg Ultrmn Ichg.JPG Ultraman_Fighting_style.png|Ultraman's fighting style though out the show Ultraman_v_Bemlar.png Ultraman vs Bemlar.jpg Bemlar I.jpg Bemlar WOWOW.png Bemlar v Ultraman I.png 173785957201305261518343686666663718 033.jpg Neronga A.jpg Neronga-0.jpg Ultraman vs Neronga & Alien Baltan.jpg Neronga AlienBaltan v Ultraman.png 142610156781678.jpg Neronga vs Ultraman 2.jpg Ultraman_v.png Ragon v Ultraman I.png|Vs Ragon RAGON II.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-13-05-481.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-13-10-294.jpg Greenmons WOWOW.png|Vs Greenmons bandicam 2017-08-17 22-16-05-407.jpg bandicam 2017-08-17 22-16-07-428.jpg Urutoraman vs gesura.JPG|Ultraman fighting Gesura Ultraman v Antlar.jpg|Vs Antlar Antlar v Ultraman.png Antlar 5.jpg Ultraman_v_III.png Ultraman_v_II.png|vs Red King I Ultraman_vs_Magular_&_Red_King.jpg Redking v Ultraman I.png Redking v Ultraman.png Gabora v Ultraman.png|Vs Gabora Gabora vs Ultraman.jpg Gobora WOWOW.png tumblr_mqq8wmpU801qcqjsdo1_400.gif Jirass 4.jpg|Vs Jirass 142531149874779 (1).jpg Jirass v Ultraman.png Jiras v Ultraman.png UltramanvsJirass.png Ultraman gyango ruffian from outerspace 19660925.JPG|Vs Gango Ultraman vs Gyango.jpg Dodongo-1.jpg Dodongo WOWOW.png Ultraman vs Gavadon B.jpg|Vs Gavadon GAVADON I.jpg Gavadon ultra.jpg Ultraman vs Gavadon.png Ultraman vs Gavadon.jpg Alien Baltan II WOWOW.png|Vs Alien Baltan II Ultraman vs Alien Baltan ll.jpg img_1_m.gif 6132ae633de3b2a3ef2d3e8eab363cbc.jpg Dggjdfgd.PNG|Vs Imit Ultraman Ultraman vs Imit-Ultraman.jpg Ur going nowhere zarab.PNG I got a headache.PNG|Ultraman enduring Alien Zarab's powers bandicam 2017-08-16 17-22-07-479.jpg um4.jpg|vs Aboras HYDRA I.jpg|Vs Hydra HYDRA-1.jpg Syodai2.jpg|Vs Telesdon Ultra94.jpg Telesdon 8.jpg Telesdon 6.jpg Syodai1.jpg Jamila v Ultraman.png|Vs Jamila poedsmns.jpg Red King ll v Ultra.jpg|Ultraman vs Red King II Ultraman vs Red King ll.jpg Ultraman_vs_Red_King.jpg Ultraman hayata vs gomora.jpg|Vs Gomora GOMORA OSAKA III.jpg Ultraman_small.png|Ultraman small 201601143.jpg Dada ultra.jpg|Vs Dada DADA II.jpg Goldon-1.jpg|Vs Goldon Woo v ultraman I.png|Vs Woo Woo v Ultraman.png Ultraman woo.jpg 201601141.jpg KERONIA-ULTRAMAN.jpg Zambolar 0.jpg Ultraman vs Zumbolar.jpg|Vs Zambolar MEPHILAS I.jpg|Ultraman vs Alien Mefilas I Alien_Mefilas_Vs_Ultraman.png Alien Mefilas v Ultraman.png Ultraman in ep 33.png Ultraman's Type A first apperance in ep 1.png|Ultraman Type A Ultraman's Type B first apperance in ep 14.png|Ultraman Type B bandicam 2017-08-16 12-29-35-272.jpg bandicam 2017-08-16 12-29-22-464.jpg ultraman-man.png Ultraman's Type C first apperance in ep 30.png|Ultraman Type C Ultraman in his Specium Ray stance.png|Ultraman in his Specium Ray stance Ultraman Type C look close.png|Ultraman Type C close up Ultraman Type C look closely.png Ultraman's face type A close.png|Ultraman Type A close (notice the mouth) bandicam 2017-08-15 18-33-29-540.jpg bandicam 2017-08-16 12-28-44-584.jpg Zetton_v_Ultraman.png Zetton WOWOW.png Ultraman defeated.png|Ultraman, just after Z-Ton damages his warning light. Ultraman defeated by Z-Ton.png|"Although the blinking light shows that Ultraman is still alive, his energy is now gone. Only a fellow spaceman from his own planet, M-78, can replenish this energy." Ultraman fall.png Ultraman & Zoffy in final episode.png|Ultraman meets Zoffy "As your superior, I would like to know why you allowed that monster to get the best of you. Your powers are far greater than his." "I know that, sir. But the monster used a weapon I hadn't expected. It damaged my warning light and I couldn't measure the strength left in me." Ultraman lying.png|Ultraman inside Zoffy's Travel Sphere "I am grateful to the Science Patrol. The creature could have destroyed me." Ultraman wake up.png HAYATA V.jpg HAYATA VI.jpg HYDRA V.jpg TELESDON XI.jpg TELESDON X.jpg TELESDON VIII.jpg TELESDON VII.jpg TELESDON VI.jpg TELESDON V.jpg TELESDON IX.jpg TELESDON IV.jpg TELESDON III.jpg TELESDON XIII.jpg TELESDON XII.jpg KIYLA V.jpg Return of Ultraman ULTRAMAN_AND_ULTRASEVEN.jpg|Ultraman and Ultraseven return Ultraman & Ultraseven Return.png Original & Seven Return of Ultraman.jpg Seven_&_Ultraman_3.jpg W Beam.jpg Ultraman Ace Ultraman in Ace.jpg|Ultraman on the first Episode of Ace 左からｿﾞﾌｨｰ_初代ｳﾙﾄﾗﾏﾝ_A_ｼﾞｬｯｸ_ｾﾌﾞﾝ.jpg|The 5 Ultra Brothers Ultra Brothers Golgotha.png Jade Statue Ultra Brothers.jpg|Ultraman (in the middle) as a Jade Statue along with the Ultra Brothers Cut_2014_ultraman_15.jpg.jpg Ace_Killer_4.jpg TFC26_表1.jpg 5 Ultra Brothers 03.jpg 5 Ultra Brothers 02.jpg Shine 5 Ultra Brothers.jpg 4 Ultra Brothers.jpg Brothers-0.jpg Ultra Brother Poses.jpg Ultra Brothers Ace.jpg 173785957201306151610572394398859186 041.jpg Ultra Brothers 27.jpg Ultra Brothers in their beam stance.png|Ultra Brothers in their beam stance Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Ace.png Ultra Brothers revive Seiji and Yuko.png|Ultra Brothers revive Senji and Yuko Ultraman Taro Brothers Taro.jpg Original Ultraman (Taro).jpg 7a6168b0a8.jpg|The Ultra Brothers Reviving Kotaro Ultra-Brothers 1.jpg Alien Temperor v Ultra Brothers.png Ultra Brothers Bell.png|The Ultra Brothers with the Ultra Bell Ultraman on Uranus.png|Ultraman on Uranus Ultraman vs Tyrant.png|Ultraman send an Ultra Sign to warn his brothers of Tyrant's progression. 0dbb5358.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 032.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 031.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 035.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 033.jpg|Behind the scenes of Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro 173785957201306282223532740821044453 034.jpg|Behind the Scenes of Episode 25 of Ultraman Taro 173785957201306282223532740821044453 077.jpg|Behind the Scenes of Episode 34 of Ultraman Taro Ultra-Brothers 3.jpg A01266a.jpg Ultra Brothers T34.jpg Ultraman Leo 212.gif Man on the ground.png 123365736396516228906 L3806.jpg Man in Leo.png Hitting man with key.png astra-kye.jpg Fighting man kneeling.png Ultra bros run.png Zoffy leo1.png 123365750277816228957 L3814.jpg 123365749146416132094 L3813.jpg Ultra Brothers and Ultraman Leo.jpg reo-38-2.jpg reo-39.jpg Untitled20151202233554.png Untitled20151202233609.png Chaiyo's Ultraman Thai Ultraman.png TIGA ultraman.png The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. The Monster Army Chaiyo121.jpg 0101.jpg Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive Battle Ultraman in 1979.jpg Ultraman and king 1979.jpg|Ultraman speaking to Ultraman King Ultraman 1979.jpg|Ultraman passing energy? to Ultraman King Ultraman Story Ultra-Brothers 4.jpg Grand King v Ultra Brothers I.png Grand King v Ultra Brothers.png The showa crew.png Sure has pecks.png The bros.png Vlcsnap-00027.png Vlcsnap-00024.png Grand king vs bros.png Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider Ultraman vs Kamen Rider I.png Ultraman & Kamen Rider.png Ultraman & Kamen Rider I.png Ultraman Cyclone.png Gadoras Combine.png Sasori Gadoras vs Ultraman ft. Kamen Rider.png Sasori Gadoras vs Ultraman x Kamen Rider.png Ultraman and Kamen Rider have a shake.png Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers UBrothers VSU-Kill.jpg|The Ultra Brothers vs U-Killersaurus UBrothersVS UKill2.jpg ultraman brother.jpg|The Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Mebius Movie MebiusBrothers4Stance.jpg Ultraman D specium ray.png Ultraman-Mebius-And-Brothers.jpg Ultraman_D.png|Ultraman as he appeared in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers Ultraman Mebius Ultraman 21.jpg Ultraman 23.jpg Mefilas_faces_Ultraman,_Mebius,_and_GUYS.png Mebius & Original Ultraman.jpg Ultraman & Jack in Mebius ep 50.png|Ultraman & Jack fire their signature beams Ultraman & Jack in Mebius.png|Ultraman & Jack in Mebius Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Ultraman in rock Galaxy.png|Ultraman trapped in a mountain Ultraman v King Joe Black.png Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraman vs BeliL.jpg|Ultraman,Seven and Zoffy vs Belial. imageawisiwkwmmsmk.jpg|Seven,Zoffy and Ultraman imagesssisisisjajj.jpg|Ultraman using Specium Ray against Belial. Ultraman, Ultraseven, Mebius, and Gomora Mega Battle.png Ultraman and Ultraseven Mega Battle.png Bip ap.JPG|Ultraman vs. King Gesura Urutoraman vs twiny tailer.JPG|Ultraman fighting against Twin Tail ultra-man.jpg|ULtraman's artwork for the movie Ultraman cape I.png Ultraman movie.png Ultraman movie I.png Ultraman movie II.png Man fight pose type B.png Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman No.2.png Ultraman Seven Legend.jpg|Ultraman & Ultraseven Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg Ultraman Saga Saga-0.jpg Five Ultra Brother appear to help Ultraman Saga.jpg Brothers-2.jpg SagaUltramanVSAntlar.jpg SagaUltramanVSAntlar2.jpg Specium Ray.png Brothers-1.jpg Jack, Ultraman, Ace & their human forms.png|Jack, Ultraman, Ace & their human forms, respectively Ultraman Ginga 1926654_636435289737878_1371621424_n.jpg the face of darkness.jpg Ultraman Geis.jpg 22/1/14-01.jpg 030405.jpg 070809.jpg 101010.jpg 111112.jpg 18383838.jpg 131415.jpg -8228838383.jpg imagejdjjyjtry28288.jpg imagefjhhidiyhetihwhtwiuhwitihuwthiutwhhiuwtriuwhtwthrhw.jpg imageyjthyetrhoothehoeytiertiluihluigu.jpg wayafgkd.jpg imagerhhihrierhtibhtgiighoyogi.jpg Mmjymyjtmjymyjmmyjmyjnjimage.jpg imageubkhhibjhjbhiobghioghio.jpg imagekhhjyeejthjihrtjjnioi.jpg ultraman_ginga_ultraman_dark_render_by_zer0stylinx-dazd9z9.png imageuhbbohbihbihihbubui.jpg| Jean Nine fighting.jpg Dark_Specium_Ray.jpg Dark Speciu, Ray.jpg Ididjdjdjsiswi.jpg Ultraman Dark Ultra-Slash.png Ultraman Geist.png ImageUltraman Darkeee.jpg Ultraman Transformation Dark.jpg|Ultraman Dark transforming into Ultraseven Dark Ultraman Dark Specium Ray.png 1460011 484791151640748 984238849 n.jpg 546012_487518841367979_1726348109_n.jpg Ultraman_(shin)_Ginga.png|Ultraman's artwork for Ultraman Ginga Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg imageejjwnwjj.jpg|Ultraman Dark appearance in the opening of Ultraman Ginga. 400627 517579811695215 491073909 n.jpg|Ultraman reappeared back on Ultraman Ginga Second Special 28/2/14-02.jpg 28/2/14-3.jpg SP12.png Weakened a.jpg 10547513_616081178511744_2820921400110805708_n.jpg 10686878 679581128828415 1126517378509410258 n.jpg|Ultraman Bustin makes me feel good.jpeg Seven, Ultraman, Tiga in Ginga.png Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman Ultraman appears in Ultraman X The Movie.png|Ultraman's first apperance in the movie Ultraman (Original) X.jpeg Ultraman vs Golza.jpeg|Ultraman vs Golza Ultraman, Tiga & X.jpeg Ultraman, Tiga & X Exceed.jpg Ultraman, Tiga, Zero, Nexus, Max, Ginga, Victory & X.jpg De40sd8f4gdf.jpg ULTRAS-ZAIGORG.jpg Ultraman uses Hand Slash.png Ultraman uses Specium Ray to finish Golza.png Ultraman Geed UltramanInGeedEp1.jpeg|Ultraman in Geed Episode 1 GeedPrimitive(withComponents).jpeg|Ultraman as one of Geed Primitive's components Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! GeedMovieTrailerScreenshot.jpeg Video Games Ultramodavyred.gif|Ultraman Atari Ultraman Sprite.gif|Ultraman's Sprite from MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Ultraman Ultraball.png hqdefault12.jpg gfs_15712_2_8.jpg Screenshot-000-.png Bandicam 2016-04-26 08-45-04-656.jpg|Ultraman in PS2 Game Bandicam 2016-04-26 08-44-13-456.jpg Ultraman (1).jpg|Ultraman in Ultraman All-Star Chronicle Art Painting1.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Ultraman Painting6.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Ultraman P_173.png|An Ultraman scetch by Tohl Narita with information on the right Ultraman 20.jpg P_136.png Ultraman 19.jpg Ultraman 18.jpg Ultraman_Sewatch!.png Hayata.jpg F950abf925a0d4afa60b67d69985f451.jpg Ultraman_anatomy.png|Ultraman's anatomy 7e76a398eb571a6fc632be3721d1e7e2.png 99dabc88ed816d0af94190937e65a3c5.jpg Ultraman-inside.jpg Pic.jpg Ultrasbaltan.png Ultraman_I.png Ultraman Swatch.png Ultramn.png 1479053 480506522069211 496619782 n.jpg Cameos cameos in Lum 55.jpg|Ultraman appearing in Urusei Yatsura's second movie along with Mothra, Alien Guts, Alien Baltan, Alien Icarus, Alien Godola, Antlar and King Joe. cameos in Lum 21.jpg|Ryuunosuke and her father re-enact Ultraman vs RedKing. Concept Designs Old_Ultraman.png|The original hero for the Ultraman series. Ultraman_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept designs Ultraman_Concept_Art2.jpg|More concept designs Old Idea bemlar.png|The 'Bemlar-BirdMan' Behind The Scenes Ultraman_unfinished_costume.png|Ultraman A unfinished Ultraman_and_Eji.png|Ultraman with Eiji Tsuburaya Hayata_and_Ultraman.png ruurrtoramaan.jpg 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg DVD Covers 519EWPFMNQL.jpg 20090131 ea6e82f3199f093c2698bU1VThz05FCq.jpg 513JJCXSY8L.jpg 518oz4coh1L. SY445 .jpg 51T18KMNDPL.jpg 51PnuxZTRVL.jpg 512HNJXSJZL.jpg 51qyYd3aeKL.jpg 51492S80BXL.jpg 51pf8xMQSbL.jpg Ultraman Vol-6 1999.jpg 51ie1hKCUAL.jpg 51136KFMJJL.jpg 512zMwgEG+L.jpg Img66292310.jpg 4934569634139.jpg UltramanVol9 1999.jpg 51I57UjHFLL.jpg 5138P78EGGL.jpg 4934569634153.jpg Ultraman-complete.jpg 51tN2laVnCL.jpg 41WfbiRdNUL.jpg 042.jpg 9390000058275.jpg 4206040340.jpg 51HllHT7VDL.jpg 5105EHBDPVL.jpg 368.jpg Ace Vol1 2010.jpg B00024JJH4.09.LZZZZZZZ.jpg Ace Vol4 2010.jpg Ace Vol7 2010.jpg 97846176.jpg 464.jpg D0079624.jpg D0079613.jpg 459.jpg 4205060706.jpg 458.jpg Leo10.jpg N 610dupj710pl.jpg B000OPPRIG.jpg 61TeplW+E4L.jpg 51wEqh0QNIL. SY445 .jpg 4213101355.jpg Miscellaneous Ultraman_full.png Ultraman_with_Dada.png C1kLbNUUkAAVWU .jpg Saikyou.gif Tumblr nh2sf7Id4g1u21bnqo2 1280.jpg Img20080923_2_p.jpg|Ultraman Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Train Design Img_8.jpg|Ultraman Ultraman Mebius and the Ultra Brothers Train Design IMGP2043.jpg|Ultraman Train ZGtrK.jpg CV9GJyHU4AEumfe.jpg 20141111_04_01.jpg 20141111_04_02.jpg 20141111_04_04.jpg 20141111_04_06.jpg 20141111_04_07.jpg 20141111_04_08.jpg 20141111_04_10.jpg 20141111_04_12.jpg 20141111_04_13.jpg 20141111_04_14.jpg 20141111_04_16.jpg 20141111_04_22.jpg 20141111_04_31.jpg 20141111_04_32.jpg O0476141513239466491.jpg Liscene.jpeg|Liscensed Shoes designed after Ultraman. Ultra Bear.jpeg Ultraman Funko Pop.png|An Ultraman Funko Pop Ultraman Logo.png Khoi My & Ultraman.jpg|Singer Khởi My with Ultraman UlFes2016Heroes.png UlFes2016Heroes2.png ZVU.png ZVU2.png ZVU.gif Screenshot_2017-08-12-01-34-13.png Ultraman_50thAnniversarySuit_1.png|Show-accurate Ultraman Type C Suit (Ultraman Series 50th Year Anniversary Broadcast) Ultraman_50thAnniversarySuit_2.png|Show-accurate Ultraman Type C Suit (Ultraman Series 50th Year Anniversary Broadcast) UltramanWithMantle.png UltramanCType.png Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Ultraman